


Reed's Cottage Bedroom

by Kira_Ayoko



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan/Reader - Freeform, Arthur is a Horny Boy, Arthur is clueless, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Reader is a tease, Reader is part of the Gang, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, a bit of, ass grabbing, van der linde gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Ayoko/pseuds/Kira_Ayoko
Summary: A Job gone right (for once) had put you in a good mood and you felt like it was time to admit your feelings to your long time crush, Arthur Morgan, while both of you were alone...





	Reed's Cottage Bedroom

It had been a long day out, being sent on a mission by Dutch to get more money for the camp along with informations on an O’Driscoll hideout he’s heard about, but with the help of Arthur, things went better than expected. The stagecoach robbery went smoothly for once. Arthur didn’t have to fight anyone as they all gave their money and jewelry away without arguing too much about it and the informations you were sent to get was actually known by one of the passenger.

The only thing you could say went wrong that day was that Arthur’s white Arabian horse had gotten spooked by a snake, threw Arthur off its back and ran away. You had to admit that it was fun to watch as you laughed at the poor man who was rubbing his painful back with a groan. He mumbled a few curse words under his breath and tried to whistle for his horse, but that stubborn horse of his didn’t show its face again, so you proposed to give him a ride back, what he was pretty much forced to accept at this point.

 

You helped him up your horse with a small giggle and clapped the reins for your horse to advance in a slow trot. Arthur, being his usual self, was clearly uncomfortable trying to know where to put his hands at and you could feel how tensed he was, so you leaned your back against his chest to show him that he could touch you without any problems. He caught on your hint and softly grabbed you by the waist to hold himself in place.

 

Now, you’ve been quite found of Arthur since the first day you joined the Van Der Linde gang, but since you were shy with men, you didn’t dare doing anything in front of the other girls and guys. That would be way too embarassing if he rejected you, wouldn’t it? At the moment though, you were alone with him and it was the first and might be the only opportunity to make a move on the man. You’ve always been quite playful when it came to Arthur and the other women at camp knew you were sweet on him, but it always seemed like Arthur never caught onto your little game, so now might be the time to make him realize what you’ve been trying to show him for so long.

 

You bit your lips as you slowly moved your hips around on the saddle, the fabric of your pants rubbing against his crotch as you moved around. At first, he didn’t say anything, but after a moment, a soft groan escaped his throat, making you shiver as you felt his warm breath against the back of your neck. Seeing how you had some kind of reaction from him forced a smile on your face as you carefully placed a hand over his at your waist to slowly pull it up towards your chest. 

 

Arthur, still being distracted by the movements of your hips, didn’t feel his hand moving until the tips of his calloused fingers felt your perked nipple. “Sorry!” he quickly appologized, pulling his hand away. You sighed at the lack of touch. How can this beautiful piece of a man not catch your hint when you made it so easy for him? You almost wanted to yell in annoyance, but you froze when you felt something hard pressed against your back. It appeared like you had more effects than you thought on him and that might be just enough to give you the confidence you needed to get your feelings out.

 

You took in a shaky breath, preparing yourself to let it out after such a long time of waiting around. “Arthur…” You started, taking the hand he previously pulled away in your own, softer one. “I’ve been tryin’ to say this fot such a long time… I love you. I-I want you…” you admitted, your voice shaking as you spoke. You felt the body pressed against yours stiffen as you finished your sentence.

 

“I…You ain’t kidding with me, are you?” he wondered. Sure, your past playful behavior could confuse him, but this time, you weren’t joking at all and you were sure that he already knew the answer to his own question, but you still answered to reassure him. “I wouldn’t lie about that and I certainly wouldn’t make you touch me like that even if I was playing around mister Morgan.”

 

You turned your head slightly to see his features. He had his head down, hat making a gloomy shadow hide part of his face. You knew what he had going on in his head, but you wouldn’t let it go further this time. “Stop thinkin’ you ain’t no good man or that you ain’t good enough for anyone and just kiss me you stupid cowboy!” you groaned to him as you gripped the back of his head to pull him in a soft, meaningful kiss. You didn’t need to tell him twice as his dry, but smooth lips moved along with yours. You could feel a tiny smirk pulling at his lips as he grabbed your waist, pulling you closer to him. You gasped at the feeling of his arousal pressed against you, harder than before. He wanted you to feel how you made him and the sound you made gave him more confidence.

 

You were about to pull him in for another, deeper kiss, but the sound of thunder surprised both of you. You both looked up at the sky, only to see the entire area in which you were located completely covered by dark clouds and just as you looked back down, you felt a first drop hit your shoulder, quickly followed by a bunch of other ones. You had never seen such heavy rain before and you almost cursed the elements for interrupting you at such a good time. You quickly glanced at your surroundings, your eyes stopping on a small, wooden cabin in which you had already stayed during another job, Reed Cottage as you’d named it on your personal map.

 

“Stupid rain! I was havin’ a great time for once…” you mumbled to yourself as you quickly pulled your horse to a stop next to the cabin. “Don’t mean it gotta stop now sweetheart.” Arthur grinned, dismounting the horse. You were surprised by his change of attitude, but it was greatly welcomed with how long you’ve been longing for him. He helped you to get down your horse and pulled you against his firm chest, giving you soft kisses along your neck as he slightly lifted you off the ground to pull you in the cottage.

 

He was barely inside when his boots hit the ground when he took them off and yours quickly followed. Your feet touched the ground once again, only to see him unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. A deep, red blush crept its way onto your cheeks as you gaped at the newly exposed skin. A small, guttural chuckle came from Arthur as he saw your expression, his hands quickly grabbing your ass cheeks as he pulled you up, placing your hips around his waist.

 

He groaned as your hips moved, grinding against his clothed erection and pulled you in for another kiss, this time harder and needier, his tongue pressing against your soft lips, begging for entrance. You smirked, refusing to open them to tease him a little bit more, but he groaned, clearly not having it. Your back was pressed against the wooden walls for support, his hands traveling to the hem of your shirt, smoothly slipping under it to feel your breasts. With that, he bucked his hips against yours, the pressure making you gasp and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth, exploring the newly found area and marking it all as his own. 

 

After making sure that you were a complete hot mess under him, he pulled away to get some air and pulled your shirt off, throwing it away along with your bra. He grinned at you, his smug expression making you blush even more if that was even possible. Your eyes lowered as you heard the sound of metal and you saw him unbuckling his belt, letting his pants fall at his feet. You couldn’t help, but stare at the bulge in his trousers, bigger than you expected. You whined in embarrassment when your eyes met his, you were caught staring, much to his amusement.

 

Your hands gripped the back of his head, pulling it against the crook of your neck as you tried to hide how embarassed you were. A small groan escaped Arthur’s throat as you played with his hair, his hat falling with the rest of your clothes. You gasped, hands freezing as you felt his wet tongue grazing the skin of your sensitive neck, it followed by a soft kiss and a small thrust of his hips against yours. Arthur’s hands moved down to your pants, quickly pulling them off along with your panties. Shivers ran down your spine at the feeling of the cold air against your completely exposed skin.

 

“A-Arthur!” you gasped, feeling his fingers against your heat, playing with your sensitive little nub. Small, almost inaudible moans escaped your lips as he rolled his fingers around your clit whilst sucking on the skin of your neck to leave his mark. He could feel your body getting hotter under him as he pushed a finger inside your soaked entrance, slowly moving it as his thumb continuously rubbed your clit in a circular motion. A second finger entered you, making him feel just how tight you were, aching to feel him fully inside of you.

 

You could feel Arthur groaning against your neck as you felt him through his trousers, hand palming his length slowly up and down. You whimpered when he pulled his fingers out, only to be stopped by his mouth on yours, kissing you deeply, his expression showing lust and love. His hands moved back to your ass to support your weight as he moved to another spot in the kitchen, making you sit on the wooden counter. He was holding your waist softly, looking at you straight in the eyes. “You sure you want this, (y/n)?” he asked, not taking his eyes away from you.

 

You smiled at him with a little nod of your head. Arthur smiled back at you, taking his trousers off, but you didn’t have any time to take a peek as he was all over you again, the head of his cock pressing against your soaking entrance. He made sure to watch your expression as he slowly pushed himself inside of you, gowing even slower when he was you wincing in pain. You had failed to tell him that you had never been touched by a man before and he realized it as he was already inside of you, watching you carefully with his hands on your cheeks, his forehead pressed against yours as he slowly caressed your cheeks to reassure you and make you feel better.

 

It took him all of his willpower not to move straight away with how your walls clenched on his cock. It had been so long since he’d done such a thing as touching himself, but he didn’t want you to feel any pain. Once he saw you relaxing slightly, he gave in a slow, tantalizing thrust, forcing you to take in a sharp breath, but you urged him on by pressing your legs against his back. He caught on and slowly started to thrust into you, the feeling of being filled making you whimper in pleasure. Your moans encouraged him to go harder as he lowered his head slightly to suck on one of your breasts, giving you a strange urge to play with his hair.

 

Arthur moaned against your skin, his mouth opening slightly to take a deep breath as he thrusted deeper into you, the sound of wet skin slapping filling the room with both of your grunts and moans. Arthur pressed his forehead against yours once again, both of you looking at eachother’s eyes to see just how much pleasure you were giving to eachother. Your hands reached Arthur’s back, stratching him slightly as he hit a certain spot inside of you that also caused you to moan and gasp his name out.

 

“A-Arthur! R-right there! More!” you managed to say between moans, your back arching in pleasure as he hit that same spot again, a strange feeling building up inside of you. He could feel your walls tightening around his shaft, forcing animalistic growls to leave his mouth as he felt his climax coming. His thrusts were getting sloppy and he was starting to lose his rythm, making the sensation unpredictable and even better as he hit different spots inside of you that made you see stars. The pressure you felt inside finally released with a loud moan of Arthur’s name, your inner walls clenching even more around his cock and bringing him his own climax, his warm semen filling you up with a few more of his thrusts.

 

You both breathed heavily, trying to recover from your orgasms, Arthur leaning against you for support as he recovered. You smiled at him and gave him a little peck on the lips. He pulled himself off making you whine at the feeling of emptiness it left. You got up, trying to stand straight on your wobbly legs as you tried to find your shirt, but gasped as you were pushed against the table next to you. You looked back to see Arthur, still fully hard with a faint bluch on his cheeks. “Sorry sweetheart, I need more.” he mumbled, pulling your legs apart to make room for himself.

 

You gasped as he reentered you, filling you up once again, but this time, no pain was felt as your juice mixed with his semen acted as lubricant. It actually felt a lot more pleasant than the first time around. He didn’t give you much time this round as he gave in a long, deep thrust. He pulled away almost completely to shove himself back in, making you gasp in pleasure. His strong hand was holding you down on the wooden table as he thrusted into you roughly, taking out all these years of frustration onto you. Your breasts were crushed under your weight, moving against the table with each of Arthur’s thrusts, slightly scracthing your perfectly soft sking and leaving red markings all over your chest and belly.

 

“Good girl…” Arthur groaned, holding onto your hair and pulling on it slightly to push as deeply as he could inside of you. You gasped at the strange feeling of the tip of his cock hitting against your cervix, his length brushing against every single sensitive little nerves inside of you. His leaned on you, his firm chest pressed against your backside as he whispered dirty things he’d like to do to you in your ears, making you blush a deep shade of red.

 

“G-gosh Arthur!” you moaned, embarassed as you gripped the table’s edges to hold yourself in place. Arthur grinned at your submissive form, taking a hold of your ass cheeks to squeeze them hard and pull them apart to see where his body joined yours as he thrusted into you at a quick pace. He moaned at the sight, seeing your love juice flowing down your legs and making his dick glisten with your needs. “F-fuck… I love you!” he groaned between moans, pulling you close so your back was against his chest again, holding your firmly in place as he thrusted harder into you. Both of your moans filled the cottage as you approached your climax for the second time that day.

 

“A-Arthur, I-” you couldn’t finish your sentence as a loud moan escaped your lips. “Me too…” Arthur groaned in your ears as he pushed himself as deep as he could inside of you, spilling his seed into you with a loud growl. Your walls clenched around his cock as his semen was pumped inside of you, giving you a feeling of comfortable warmth inside of you. You both breathed heavily, body pressed against eachother.

 

Arthur pressed his lips against your shoulder, giving it a lovingly soft kiss and his eyes turned to look at you with a shy smile. “Love you darlin’” he spoke softly, making you smile back at him. “Love you too my silly cowboy.” you grinned, giving him a small peck on his lips. 

 

You stopped, blinking in confusion as you felt him, still inside of you, getting hard once again, only to see him grinning at you. “Arthur!” you whined, confused. “Ain’t been this excited in a while, bear with me sweetheart.” he smiled, taking you in his arms to bring you towards the single bed in the cabin. “I’ll fuck you so good you won’t walk right tomorrow.” he groaned against your ear, making you shudder in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by a song named Bedroom, so it might be slightly familiar! This was also my first Red Dead related fiction, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated if you have any!


End file.
